1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool, and more particularly to a cutting tool for cutting a work piece place on a light curing glue layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional die mounting process, epoxy resin adhesive is used for anchoring a post-sawed die on a package substrate. However, as thicknesses of a die and a package substrate continue to slim down, the epoxy resin adhesive is replaced by the adhesive film. The thin film type of adhesive can be uniformly thin; hence, the problems in the conventional die mounting process, such as dripping and die tilt, could be improved.
Generally speaking, an adhesive layer having a same size and shape as those of the wafer could be attached to the backside of the wafer. After polishing the wafer to a predetermined thickness, the adhesive layer and the wafer are diced together.
As the adhesive layer and the wafer are being currently diced, scraps generated from the adhesive layer could attach to and contaminate the cutting tool, and scissel chips could stick to the surface of the adhesive layer. Ultimately, the subsequent die bonding is deficient.